


Taptaptap.

by OneThumpAway



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: ALMOST Savage Raph, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, but not really, minor mention of Leo insomnia HC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThumpAway/pseuds/OneThumpAway
Summary: Taptaptaptaptap.“Whaaaaaaat?” Leon finally grumbles, sitting up and pulling his eye mask up. He stares in surprise, then blinks a few times to clear the blurriness in his vision. “Raph?”
Relationships: Leonardo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	Taptaptap.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I can only write things based off prompts. The prompt was simple: Sleep.
> 
> There is very little of a character actually sleeping here lmao but y’know.

_Tap._

“Hhnrgh…”

…

_Taptaptap._

Leo grumbles something, slapping the hand away. There’s a startled whimper, and then silence. The striped turtle nods in content and closes his eyes under his eye mask again. He finally gets to sleep at a decent hour and someone’s bothering him…

_Taptaptaptaptap._

“Whaaaaaaat?” the second youngest finally grumbles, sitting up and pulling his eye mask up. He stares in surprise, then blinks a few times to clear the blurriness in his vision. “Raph?”

The eldest of the brothers is plopped on the floor to the side of Leo’s bed, legs splayed out in front of him and partly under the bed, his bright red onesie almost glowing in the poorly lit room. He looks at the ground, twiddling his fingers.

This is new. Usually the roles are switched here.

“…What happened, bud?” the slider asks quietly, readjusting himself to sit criss cross on his bed.

There’s no answer for a second, and when Raph speaks, his voice is different than in the day time. Softer. Not as confident.

_Scared._

“Y-You guys were gone…”

Oh. A nightmare.

Leo smiles sadly, turning and scooting to the edge of the bed, leaning down so he can look into Raph’s eyes. “Alright, bud, look at me.”

The red-clad turtle looks up, and Leo can see his third eyelid fluttering a bit as tears leak from his eyes.

“I’m right here, okay? You see me?” Leo tries, gesturing to himself.

Raph nods after a second, but the creases in his forehead don’t smoothen out.

Leo reaches forward, grabbing the sides of Raph’s face. “Look at me. We’re all here. We’re all fine. Mikey’s asleep in his bed and Donnie is asleep in bed and Splinter is asleep in bed. April is probably up studying for her test tomorrow, but she’s safe in her apartment with her mom.”

The elder looks up at him, eyes still shining, but eventually his third eyelid goes away completely, and he lets out a shaky breath of relief, his shoulders relaxing considerably. “Y-Yeah… Everyone is… fine…”

Leo pats him on the head, smiling. “There ya go, bro. We’re all fine.”

Raph nods again, and they sit there for a few minutes in silence. Eventually Leo lets go of Raph, who whimpers quietly at the lack of contact.

Before Leo can even offer for him to stay, the snapper stands up and kinda… flops forward on Leo’s bed. The striped turtle snickers a little, tapping his shell. “Maybe flip onto your shell and I can fit that way, cuz we both won’t completely fit on this tiny bed.”

Raph murmurs something of an agreement, already looking half asleep again as he turns onto his shell, his legs hanging over the foot of the bed and his hands off the sides. Taking up basically the entire bed.

Leo huffs fondly, grabbing a pillow his brother hadn’t claimed and climbing up on top of Raph. He makes himself comfortable, placing the pillow on Raph’s upper plastron, curling up into a ball on his side and sighing quietly.

He pulls his eye mask back down just as Raph wraps his arms around him with a murmur of “thanks, bro.”


End file.
